Mark Milton (Mephisto's Simulacrum) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mephisto (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, history teacher | Education = | Origin = Eternal created by Mephisto | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ed McGuiness | First = Avengers Vol 8 10 | HistoryText = Mark Milton was a construct created by the demon Mephisto and programmed by the Power Elite in cooperation with a recently revived Agent Coulson to be a superhero sponsored by the U.S. Government. Given the code-name Hyperion, Mark Milton was a member of the Squadron Supreme of America and during his personal time he was a history teacher at Buscema High School in Kensington, Maryland. Hyperion and his team were brought in to meet General Ross in order to be the U.S.'s response to the now unaligned Avengers. They were put to the test against King Namor and his Defenders of the Deep who attacked a Roxxon oil rig off the coast of Alaska where Hyperion wrapped up Orka with a bunch of chains. Hyperion next went to blows with Namor while the rest of his team secured a second Roxxon oil rig and saved all the lives aboard it, this time in the Gulf of Mexico. |left]] Mark was later in a middle of a class when a code red was announced over the school's intercom. This allowed Hyperion to fly to Washington, D.C. and be with his fellow Squadron members when Agent Coulson brought them up to speed about the War of the Realms. Frost Giants had invaded the capital, and Hyperion and the others were ordered to deal with the situation. Hyperion gave them an ultimatum: to stand down or face defeat. He then flew so fast into a Frost Giant's mouth, that he killed it as he emerged from the back of its head. After a lengthy fight, Hyperion used his atomic vision to validate the Frost Giants were retreating across Lake Erie to Ontario, Canada. As they congratulated themselves on their victory, Hyperion and the others wanted to split the Squadron in order to protect the larger cities like Los Angeles and New York City, but Coulson told them they where going to Ohio instead as that was a battleground state. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Mark Milton of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Mark Milton of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hyperion was programmed as a mild-mannered man raised by farmers who had the strength of an Eternal. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Optic Blasts Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Created by Mephisto Category:DC Comics Pastiches